


Even In A Different Form

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt; carmillaxlaura, carmilla can turn into a cat and is really affectionate in cat form but leaves fur EVERYWHERE.</p><p>By; Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In A Different Form

_Laura didn't mind that her roommate turned into a cat, when Carmilla was a cat she was affectionate, she would always rub against Laura until Laura paid attention to her. The only thing Laura didn't like about when Carmilla was a cat, was the amount of fur left around the place._

_It was almost as bad as the hair Carmilla left in the drain, or the sludge she left everywhere. Laura sighed as she continued to clean up the mess of fun all over the place._

_She gave Carmilla a scowl as the girl walked into the room. “Why?” Carmilla frowned slightly and looked at the girl, who was on her hand’s and knees with a brush of some sort, trying to get the fur out of the carpet._

_"Why what?" Carmilla flung her bag on the ground and walked over to the fridge, grabbing out her carton of ‘soy milk’ before pouring herself a glass, and turning to face Laura._

_"Why are you so messy? As a vampire. As a cat. You leave as much fur around this place as you do hair in the drain and sludge everywhere. And you don’t even help to clean up!"_

_Carmilla shrugged slightly as she took a sip of the blood she had gotten herself. “I don’t know why, you should be used to my mess by now, cutie.” Laura just scowled at the vampire and went back to cleaning up the mess._

_Once the carpet, actually looked like a carpet again, she got up off her hand’s and knees and lay down on her bed, throwing an arm over her eyes. It wasn't long before she felt the nudge of a wet nose of her hand._

_She moved her arm slightly to be able to see Carmilla, now in cat form, nudging her hand, asking to have attention. Laura sighed softly, and lifted her other arm off her stomach and waited till she felt the weight of the cat._

_Absentmindedly she began to stroke the fur of the cat, a smile tugged at her lips when she heard the sound of Carmilla purring contently on her stomach. Soon the girl was asleep, worn out from cleaning, and lulled into a slumber by the soft purring of the cat, curled up on her stomach._


End file.
